Daughter of the Dragon
by Yami no Chii
Summary: SM/FY x-over. Usagi has live her life happily without knowledge of her parents. So when her father needs her for his gains, what happens? Will she obey the father she never knew?
1. Prologue

Daughter of the Dragon

Prologue

Began: 3/26/2002

Completed: 3/26/2002

Posted: 3/27/2002

Standard disclaimers apply.

*~*

            Usagi plucked nervously at the hem of her top. Her knees were sore from kneeling an hour. But what was she to do? If she simply stood up, the Emperor could have her executed should he walk in at the precise same moment. _Finally_, Usagi thought. No she should not think such things; it was an honor for the Emperor to request her presence. _But for what reason is he gracing me with his presence?_ A wave of fear washed through her, sending shivers down her spine. She'd heard stories, of course, of the Emperor's lust for beautiful young women. Whenever a young girl disappeared from her home, rumors would fly about how the Emperor had taken her for his harem. Naturally the rumors were quickly silenced, but the damage had been done. But then again, Usagi thought wryly, she was neither beautiful nor endowed enough for the Emperor's tastes. "Your Majesty," she whispered, neither adoringly nor scathingly, just simply as if recognizing his existence. Slowly and carefully, Usagi laid her hands on the red carpeted floor before bending at the waist so that her face was mere centimeters from touching floor. She felt the heat of his gaze on her back the entire time. With the same delicacy, she returned to her kneeling position.

            "You may stand." The Emperor of Kutou commanded from his position on his throne.

            "Thank you, you are much too kind." Usagi whispered, hiding the disgust in her voice. So what she'd heard of his love of beautiful women was true. That much was evident with two women draped over his shoulders and a third in his lap. If Luna were here, she'd most likely mutter something about the women being no better than prostitutes off the street. Usagi had to suppress a smile as she thought of her adopted mother. Luna and Artemis were such a perfect couple even if both refused to admit it, Luna at least.

            "Little girl, is there something you find amusing?" One of the women draped over the Emperor's shoulder asked crossly.

            "Shh, Dear, it's alright." The Emperor whispered, tilting his head back and lightly kissing the woman's neck and allowing his hand to wander freely down the back of the woman in his lap. The woman who had spoken gave a small giggle and stared down adoringly. "Usagi." Usagi flinched when she heard her name spoken in such a carefree manner. The Emperor ignored her behavior. "Your mother wants to speak to you before you are sent to Konan."

            Her mother? Konan? A million different thoughts swam through her head as one of the guards led her into a brightly-lit hallway. Usagi had thought her mother was dead. If she wasn't, then she'd be able to tell Usagi the name of her father! But what was this about Konan?

            "Serenity-san, I have brought your daughter." Usagi blinked, she hadn't even realized she'd been walking. The room she currently stood in was brightly lit. There was little decoration, and mostly bare of furniture, except for a vanity, a canopy bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. Upon the bed sat the most beautiful woman Usagi had ever seen. Her hair was long and silvery-white. It was pulled into two circular buns on the opposite sides of her head and the rest flowed down freely in two trails. Her eyes were amethyst and twinkled with laughter.

            "Thank you Nakago-sama. May I request that you allow my daughter and I to speak privately?" Serenity's voice brimmed with regality.

            "As you wish." Nakago did a flourished bow before backing out of the room.

            "Hello Usagi, as you may have heard, I am your mother, Serenity. Please do call me by my first name, it would be rather odd to hear someone calling me mother." No response. Usagi was intently observing Serenity. _She's barely older than 30_, Usagi thought with surprise. Serenity seemed to note the confusion Usagi was feeling. "You most likely have questions. I will do my best to answer them in my story. Feel free to ask any others that you may have. Seventeen years ago, two years before you were born, I was the fifth youngest daughter of the Emperor of Japan. At the time, there was rising tension between the countries of Kutou and Japan, and my father knew that if a war were to break out, we would lose. So to protect his country, he made a deal with the Emperor of Japan. He would give his youngest daughter that was fit for marriage, me, to be part of his harem to prevent a war. So the Emperor of Kutou agreed, and I was quickly sent here. Within the first night I arrived, the Emperor visited me. And he kept visiting me repeatedly, for the first month. The other girls in the harem were not so much pleased, so the Emperor had to appease them of course. Therefore he left me alone for a while until a year later. That night, you, Usagi, was conceived. When the Emperor found out, he was aggravated, and told me to dispose of you. Of course, I refused. I begged for your life, and in the end, he agreed, under the circumstances that Artemis and Luna, my two servants, raised you away from the palace. He did not want a child burdening him, you see. So you grew up believing Artemis and Luna were your parents until they revealed to you, on your thirteenth birthday that they merely adopted you. Of course, they also told you that your biological parents weren't around anymore, and in a sense, it was true. But now, the Emperor requests for you. It is because there are growing tensions between Kutou and Konan. The Emperor is giving you to the Emperor of Konan to be a part of his harem to buy our spies more time to assess Konan's army. Is there anything more you want to ask?"

            Usagi was silent. She didn't know how to respond. How could she know? Serenity had spoken as if the story meant nothing to her, was nothing to her. Then slowly and quietly… "And should I refuse?"

            Serenity looked shocked. "You are not given a choice. He is the Emperor and therefore has control over you."

            "Just as I thought," Usagi muttered bitterly. She'd never been given a choice her entire life. If she was told something, she was expected to obey.

            Serenity ignored Usagi's comment and began talking as if nothing offending had been said. "Of course you'll be well protected during the journey; Nakago will see to it. Do not fret about accommodations either, the Emperor will pay for everything. All you must worry about is looking beautiful for your arrival. Why, we must decide what you shall wear right away!"

            Usagi stared incredulously at the older woman, her mother, who continued talking. _This has to be a first_, Usagi thought dryly, _a mother who encourages prostitution_.

            "Oh do not just stand there like a fool! We must prepare; after all, you leave tomorrow." Serenity bounded up and began dragging Usagi out of the room and through the maze-like halls of the palace, Nakago in tow.

            _Tomorrow?_ Usagi was beyond angry. She was to leave tomorrow and she hadn't been told until now?

            "I'm sure Luna and Artemis told you that you were to pack your belongings for a trip tomorrow, correct?" Serenity had stopped walking. They stood in a large rectangular white room; endless amounts of racks were scattered around the room. On one side, there were a few screens, and on a different side, there was a long table, mirrors, and more makeup than a palace of women could use in their lifetimes.

            "No, they never told me," Usagi responded coldly. _So those two have known about this the entire time…_

            "Oh. Well, we'll just have to have them pack for you then! You may also take some of the things from the palace. Here, try these on." Serenity handed Usagi a small pile of clothing. Usagi blinked, she hadn't even noticed Serenity choosing clothes from the racks.

*~*

            _I really don't like this_. Usagi looked down at the dress she was wearing. The dress she was wearing was beautiful enough, it just didn't look beautiful on her. The dress was designed in a kimono-like style. It was made of shiny navy blue satin and came just off the shoulders and plunged down to show enough cleavage to be alluring but not enough to come off as indecent. The sleeves were billowy and had a layer of translucent navy fabric over them. Where the obi would typically be, a strip of sky-blue satin, about the width of the obi was sewn around the body. From there down, the design was like that of a kimono's except for the two slits on either side coming up to upper thigh, which revealed long slender legs and the sky-blue underside of the fabric. All in all, it was a simple garment, especially in comparison to some of the others Usagi had tried on. But it still felt indecent, much like the rest of the clothing she'd tried on.

            "Does this suit you?" Usagi asked crossly, stepping out from behind the screen. Serenity tilted her head a bit, walking around Usagi.

            "I think it's perfect! And about time. You've been trying on outfits for two hours." Serenity's voice held an air of impatience.

            "And whose fault is that? Now allow me to change." Usagi whirled around, but not before hearing a deep voice.

            "You look nice in that." A deep voice said. Usagi turned around and sapphire met sapphire. Feeling her cheeks burn, Usagi broke the eye contact to observe the rest of the man. He was tall, much taller than herself, that much was certain. He had blonde hair that fell into his eyes, not to mention a well-built body.

            Nakago watched silently as she stepped out from behind the screen. He felt his breath catch in his throat. When he'd first seen her, Nakago had ignored her. But that was then, this was now. The first thing he noticed were her eyes, the color matched his own, blue. Her waist-length golden blonde hair was roughly pulled into a low ponytail in a boyish manner. Slowly his eyes wandered down her body, remembering every detail, every curve of her form. He watched as anger flared in her eyes, and as she turned around. And then he'd spoken. He surveyed with amusement as she blushed and scrutinized him, before stuttering out a few words. It was too bad she would be taken soon, but that didn't mean they still couldn't have fun. They'd just have to be discreet about it. And that would only add to the thrill when he finally claimed her.

*~*

Ok, that wasn't the best I've ever written. Nothing much happens here, it's just the prologue that sets the mood for the rest of the story. Remember to tell me what sort of pairing you'd prefer in the end. For now I'm going to toy around, but I want a definite couple for the ending. Either that, or if you want multiple endings, do tell me. Well, remember to **REVIEW** to make me happy. ^____^ (Yes, I do like reviews. They tell me that people actually read my stories and they help push the next chapter out. Do people even read author's comments anyways?)

~Chii


	2. Chapter 1 Part A

Daughter of the Dragon

Chapter 1 Part A

Began: 3/29/2002

Completed: 5/5/2002

Posted: 5/6/2002

Standard disclaimers apply.

I thank everyone for their kind reviews.

*~*

                Usagi mumbled what suspiciously sounded like "I'm awake Luna," before snuggling with her pillow a little more. The bed was so soft, and the sheets felt like silk. _Silk sheets?_ She jolted awake with a start. No! It wasn't a dream. All the memories from the previous day flooded back into Usagi's head as she buried herself in the warm covers. She didn't want to be another concubine for an old man. Didn't old men know when their time was up? But she couldn't simply deny the Emperor's will either. Slowly lifting open an eyelid, Usagi observed the richly furnished room. Well, it wouldn't be _that_ bad if her room at the Konan palace was like this one. _More likely the bed will be larger, to fit two_. Usagi blushed at her perverted thoughts.

                "Usagi-sama, it is time to awaken and prepare for your journey." Usagi slowly began to sit up when the girl who had spoken rushed over to help her.

                Usagi jerked her arm away. "Who are you?" She asked sharply, carefully noting the girl's appearance. The girl appeared younger than Usagi herself, perhaps by one or two years. She had dark violet hair cut at chin length with piercing eyes to match.

                The girl curtsied. "I am Hotaru, Usagi-sama. The Emperor gave me to you as a handmaiden."

                The events of the previous night began focusing themselves in Usagi's head. She remembered an uncomfortable silence during dinner, followed by the Emperor presenting her with a present for her journey. _Me getting a person a gift. Now doesn't that seem ironic?_ Usagi thought wryly to herself. "Oh. Yeah," she said lamely. A veil of tension seemed to cover the room.

                "Oh, I'm so sorry! Serenity-sama is expecting you soon!" Hotaru cried. Quickly and efficiently, she picked up Usagi, despite the protests that arose. "There's no time. I must get you washed and dressed."

                Usagi struggled a bit more in Hotaru's grasp as she was carried down the hall. But the girl's grip did not loosen despite all her efforts. Usagi bit her lip, she would no resort to kicking and screaming. Oh hell, what did she have to lose, other than her dignity? "Help! Someone save me! Their trying to… mrph!" A hand suddenly snaked out and covered Usagi's mouth.

                "Usagi!" Usagi froze when she realized who's hand she'd just bitten. "I requested that Hotaru take care of you, but had I know you were this ill-mannered, I would've taken care of you myself." Usagi remained silent as she allowed herself to be carried to the baths.

                "Don't you two plan on leaving?" Usagi asked crossly when she was finally released. They didn't budge. She sighed; she needed her privacy. Then without warning Serenity stripped Usagi as Hotaru held her down. "What was that?" Usagi sputtered, too shocked to do anything.

                "Stop acting like a little girl and get into the water so this can be done and over with." Usagi glared at her so-called mother but obeyed. "I will be in my room when you've finished."

                Hotaru nodded. Once Serenity had left, Hotaru slowly and carefully began add drops of a clear liquid.

                "What is that?" Usagi pointed at the bottle.

                "This is lavender oil. Serenity-sama requested it, saying it will make your skin smooth and soft for you night with the Emperor of Konan," Hotaru blushed. Usagi scowled but said nothing. "I apologize, Usagi-sama, for behaving the way I did. But I am not one to disobey Serenity-sama." Hotaru brought her voice to a low whisper. "I didn't say this but, not even the Emperor dares anger Serenity-sama."

                _How interesting_, Usagi thought as the soothing smell reached her nostrils. _Mm, I really didn't get enough sleep last night_. Those were her final thoughts before she began to drift off, the aroma creating a calming effect of her mind. The last thing Usagi remembered was Hotaru massaging a rose scented concoction into her scalp.

                "Usagi-sama, your bath is over." Hotaru gently tugged at Usagi's arm.

                "Hmm… What time is it?" Usagi asked groggily, opening one eye. She wanted to sleep more, but knew it would be impossible. There'd most likely be a schedule to follow.

                "It is dawn, Usagi-sama. Please step out of the tub before your skin begins wrinkling," Hotaru requested. In her hands was a large piece of cloth.

                "_Dawn_? At what time was I awoken?" Usagi demanded. She slowly stood up and walked out of the tub. Hotaru quickly rushed and began wiping Usagi off with the towel.

                Her handmaiden's voice was shaky from fear of being struck. "Serenity-sama requested that you be woken an hour before dawn for a bath, Usagi-sama."

                Usagi nodded. Her mother was becoming to be more and more of a nuisance. Patiently, she waited for Hotaru to retrieve her clothing. "What? These are not my clothes!"

                "Serenity-sama threw the clothes you were wearing away. She said they were not fit for one of noble birth."

                "It's always about Serenity-_sama_," Usagi said 'sama' in a sarcastic tone, "Isn't it? What about you? What do you think?"

                Hotaru remained silent for a moment. "It is not about what I think, Usagi-sama. I was raised to serve, and I will serve faithfully as any good servant should."

                "Alright." Usagi respected Hotaru for her loyalty, which was more than she did for her mother. "Dress me then, Hotaru-chan."

                Hotaru grinned at the endearing honorific. With swift, fluent movements, Usagi was dressed. Now she wore a loose white floor-length skirt made of satiny taffeta. There were two slits on either side that came to about mid-thigh. At the round waist, there was a thin band of silver ribbon, matching the trimming on the lower hem and slits. The white taffeta top came to right below Usagi's bust. The neckline plunged down in a V-shape so that it me the bottom of the top. There was a band of silver ribbon around the bottom of the shirt to help hold the shirt together, with the help of the lace that went up half the way of the neckline. The V-shape of the neckline was too, trimmed with silver ribbon. The sleeves flowed loosely and were formed of white organza. Satisfied with the garments, Hotaru encircled a white choker around Usagi's neck. "Do try and keep clean. You will be wearing this when we arrive, and you do know how dreadfully easy it is to soil white clothing."

                Usagi nodded. She was glad there was no mirror to see her reflection in; she feared what her appearance was to look like. She delicately slipped on two silver bangles on each wrist.

                "Now come, Serenity-sama is probably waiting." Usagi allowed herself to be led with no complaint. _The more I allow them to change my appearance, the more I appear to be a whore_. Usagi was not pleased when she found her mother in her room with makeup scattered around.

                "Ah, good. Girl, will you leave us?" It was not so much of a question than a command.

                "As you wish Serenity-sama." Hotaru bowed and backed out of the room, shutting the door as she exited.

                "Usagi," Usagi flinched when she heard her name being spoken. "Usagi," Serenity tried again, "Do not hate me for doing what is best for…"

                "What do you know?" Usagi retorted. The best for her? So sleeping with someone with a title was considered what was best for her?

                Serenity took a deep breath. "When I was sent here, I hated my father for it. But eventually I grew to love this palace, like it were my home, and to love the Emperor."

                "An emperor that does not care of your existence." Usagi almost felt guilty when she saw Serenity recoil at her tone of voice. But still, she continued, "An emperor that uses you and then loses you. And emperor that sleeps with countless number of women because of their beauty. An emperor that never loved you back!" There was a sickening slapping noise that left Usagi clutching her swelling cheek, wearing a stunned expression, and Serenity panting.

                "You know nothing!" She spat. "The only reason that you exist was so the Emperor would always remember me! I care nothing for you!" Serenity smoothed down her hair, calming herself. The regal looking woman returned, all the fury erased from her body. "Excuse me for my hasty actions, but please do not test my patience again. Now sit down."

                Usagi obediently sat on the bed, allowing Serenity to cover the hand-shaped mark on her face with makeup. She felt her eyes water. It was true Usagi was not fond of her mother, but she did not expect her mother to have no emotions towards her. _She didn't even bother to deny the fact she was telling the truth_.

                "We'll have someone look at this later," Serenity lightly wiped away the tears from Usagi's eyes. "Don't move," she murmured, applying black eyeliner. Usagi wished she could see what was happening as Serenity applied gunk to her face. "Part your lips slightly," Usagi obeyed. Serenity quickly applied lipstick. "Done."

                Usagi hopped off the bed. "Thank you," she bowed.

                Serenity nodded curtly. "And Usagi, please do not speak of the events that occurred in this room." Usagi turned her head back and smiled; her way of reassuring her mother that she would not tell anyone.

                "Ah there you are Usagi. I was worried for a moment," the Emperor said distractedly. He paused to drape his arm around the shoulders of a curvaceous brunette.

                "I'm sorry for worrying his Majesty." Usagi bowed and Hotaru followed in suit. "Will you be seeing me off your Highness?"

                "Oh I'm sorry. I'm being detained. Must go now. Have a safe journey," the Emperor walked off,  his hand slipping down the front of the girl's shirt. The brunette flashed a pleading look at Usagi which quickly changed to a smile when she faced the Emperor.

                Usagi's lips twitched in a smile. "Usagi-sama, we best be off to the entrance," Hotaru chided.

                "Hmm… Right, entrance." Usagi mumbled halfheartedly as she followed Hotaru.

                "Ah, Usagi-san. It is kind of you to grace us with your presence." Usagi froze. The voice had been smooth and rich with a sarcastic tone. Looking up, her suspicions were correct; it had been the handsome blonde shogun.

                "Nakago-sama, I apologize for my tardiness." Usagi curtsied to the best of her ability.

                "Quite all right. Usagi, allow me to introduce you to Yui-sama, Seiryuu no miko." Standing behind Nakago was a girl with short blonde hair, dressed in the oddest manner.

                "A pleasure to meet Seiryuu no miko." Usagi bowed.

                Yui seemed slightly surprised at the gesture. Turning to Nakago, she spoke. "I thought it wasn't customary to bow."

                "It isn't. But I do not merely follow the customs of Kutou, I also follow a few Japanese customs." Usagi replied for Nakago. Yui seemed pleased at this.

                "Japan? Are you from Tokyo by chance?" Yui asked hopefully.

                "Tokyo? Artemis, Luna, is there a Tokyo in Japan?" Usagi looked to her two makeshift parents whom had been standing next to the horse drawn carriage.

                Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "I believe so, but we are from Kyoto, the capital city."

                Yui sat, tears stinging her eyes. "And I was so hopeful…"

                "Perhaps we best be off. Usagi-san and Yui-sama will be riding that carriage along with the servant girl and Luna. Everyone else is on horse or foot, understood?" Nakago commanded. There was vigorous nodding. "Oh, do you think you've brought everything, Usagi-san?"

                Usagi stared at the large mound of bags. "Is everything there mine?" She gasped.

                "Yes it is. As a token of his appreciation, the Emperor has given you a few things." It was Serenity that answered. "I will be riding a horse."

                "Very well." Nakago escorted Yui to the carriage. As he walked past Usagi, his hand lightly grazed across her revealed leg. Nakago smiled slyly at Usagi, causing her to blush.

                "Hotohori-sama, what do think Kutou's motives are, sending you a present?" One of the Emperor of Konan's advisors asked.

                Hotohori frowned a bit. "Most likely they want to buy themselves sometime. We must be careful, in case the woman sent over is a spy, not to reveal any important secrets near her."

                "But your Highness, is it not also possible that they sent someone over who can use sexual techniques to lower chi?" A different advisor spoke.

                "If so, that would not prove a problem for me, now would it? But do be wary of yourselves." Hotohori took a sip of his tea as all his advisors looked away. It was a well known fact in the Palace that the Emperor never set foot near the harem. However, the Emperor of Kutou most likely thought the young emperor would be like himself. For what other reason would he send a woman over as a gift?

                "Wow… It's so beautiful outside." Usagi was entranced by the dazzling glittering of the water as the sunlight reflected off its surface. For a moment, Yui swore she saw a girl with brown in two buns and bits falling down instead of the blonde with curled hair that came down to the waist. The similarities in their behavior were so uncanny… Yui gritted her teeth. She would get her revenge upon Miaka. "Mou, Yui-sama, is there anything wrong?"

                "Nothing, nothing. I was simply thinking, and your comment broke my concentration, that's all." Yui looked away. She was annoyed that Usagi had noticed her staring in an unfriendly manner. Of course, it was more likely the other girl didn't notice if she were truly similar to Miaka.

                "Then I apologize for disturbing you, Yui-sama." Yui was surprised when Usagi tore her gaze from the window and faced forward. Was this Usagi so adamant to please, that she would give up something that made her happy for the prospect of someone else's satisfaction_? No, that's not possible_, Yui reasoned to herself. Being human meant that your needs came before those of others, including your friends. Miaka had taught her that. Miaka, that hated name… Yui's lips slowly curled into a snarl, not noticing the suspicious glances of Luna.

                Three women sat in a semicircle. One with dark green hair falling to the hips. Another with hair of aquamarine that came above the shoulders. And the final, with sandy blonde hair. They were  surrounded by the darkness of space.  Between them, a webbing of silence was woven.

                "The prophecy has begun. A blood-red moon shall rise, and soon the magnificence will fall." Hollow was the only way of describing the voice. The three women, however, did not seem surprised to hear someone speak.

                "When will the silver light be submerged?" Aquamarine.

                The darkness was still for a moment. "Tonight the first will cease." It was not a response, and the woman had not expected one. Knowledge from Sin came at a price she, nor anyone she knew, wasn't willing to pay.

Sorry it took so long! School's been really hectic as it always is, but I'm home free soon. Just got to take those damn finals and I'm out of there! I so can't wait. This is a lot longer than originally planned out in writing, so it's been split into two parts. Other part should take only a bit to finish and out soon. Hahaha, a little there to complicate the plot. ::M2 points out there was no plot to begin with:: Shut up you. Go back into your little cage. :: M2 crawls away:: Well, see you guys next time!

~Chii


End file.
